


The King's Son

by Cinnabal



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fantasy AU, M/M, No Beta, There's a ton of angst, There's magiiiicc, a bit of mysteries here and there, a hint of omegaverse, barbaric tribes and stuff, looking for beta btw, not that extreme, slow slooow updates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnabal/pseuds/Cinnabal
Summary: After the King died, Law embarks into a journey to find the King’s illegitimate son and make him king in the name of whatever, he thinks that will prevent war. Main KidLaw and KilGuin. Side MarcAce





	The King's Son

**Author's Note:**

> Slow updates and no beta btw. don't murder me

 

 **Chapter One:**   **Of Course, You've Got A Son**

Trafalgar Law stared at the king as he drew his last breath, shocked. Law himself was shaken with the king’s revelation to him. The loyal king had an affair long before he had the throne from his older brother who died during the past war. 

That was twenty years ago. 

The King’s voice still spoke into his ears, repeating his last words over and over again. 

“Please find my son. Find him. I beg of you.” 

Law sighed, heavily. The king had no children of his own. He stopped attempting after his third wife died in childbirth. He had no relative to continue their name, nor a successor chosen. Now, the king is dead, it’s now left into his hands to save the kingdom that saved him.

Law bit the nail of his index finger, mumbling under his breath of what next action, he’ll do. A cleric, who haven’t traveled, had no resources nor enough gold for travel couldn’t find the said, illegitimate son in time. Law doesn’t know the illegitimate son’s name nor a description of his appearance.What if he doesn’t look like his father’s and Law weighed more on his negative thoughts.

He couldn’t  announce a search for the said man as the other kingdom’s will surely know about it and send troops after troops or worst, assassinate Law. 

He groaned, loudly. 

He stood and looked over the king’s study table for documents with his name. The king surely does have some sense to leave him clues or whereabouts of his missing son. Any information would already make do now. In a table had two letters and one of it have his name. He quickly opened the letter and read the contents.

 

_ To my dearest and brightest student, Trafalgar Law _

_ I still could remember the day, a knight from the other kingdom begged into his knees to take you in, despite himself bleeding to death. Before he passed away, he asked me to take care of you, give the education you would require, a home to live in and a father figure to tell you what is right and wrong. I knew it from the beginning, I couldn’t replace the foreign knight as your father but I still accepted you as my own. Since then, I have never regretted taking you in. You’ve become an excellent student, a well known respected cleric and one of a kind man.  _

_ Sooner or later, I will die. You and I already know it will eventually happen. Despite how godly your abilities are as my personal cleric, the sickness have already consumed me. My time has come.  _

_ Surely, the time you’ve read this will be the time, I have told you that I have a son and drew my last breath.  _

_ Trafalgar Law, I beg of you to find him. He is my only son. I might not have been there for him  but I never asked for it to happen. I, myself, have only recently discovered my old affair bore me a child.  _

_ Long before I became king after my older brother’s death. I fell in love with a lovely foreign maiden. Her skin was pale as snow, lips are red as roses and such beautiful face. Her name was Estonia., she was not a noble nor a peasant but an outsider that a fact she kept hidden from me. We loved each other and promised, we would be together but suddenly, she disappeared into thin air as I ascended to the throne.  _

_ I, later found out from my dying father that he took her away from me when he heard, I had an affair with her and carries my child. My illegitimate child, as for my father this was my greatest sin. And it was in the hands of a father to get rid of his son’s mistake. But my father vaguely revealed where he have banished her. She’s from far south almost at the borderlands of the north. I wanted to look for her and my son but I had already taken wives on my own and I would personally bring shame to our ancestor’s name sake.  _

_ I am in trusting you this task as you are the only one, I knew in my entire life who doesn’t desire wealth, power or greed over all the king has. Therefore, I am in trusting you the faith of our kingdom. The other kingdom’s will surely wage war against us and invade us the moment is given.  _

_ If you have found my son, his presence will surely slow down their advances and hope that the war will halt on its own. I relay my trust on the Eastern Kingdom’s honor that they will not lay a finger unto us. Perhaps, they will defend our kingdom for old time sakes.   _

_ The reward you will received will be enough for you to see the world as you’ve always wished or you may stay in our kingdom, as his trusted advisor or his cleric like who you are to me. What will be your decision is in  your hands and consider this as your debt to me paid, in full.  _

_ The other letter contains my royal will and testament to name my only son despite his commen birth, named King of The Southern Lands, Ruler and Protector of the People.  _

_ May our gods blesses you, Trafalgar Law.  _

_ Signed King Roble, King of The Southern Lands  _

__

Law almost fell on where he stood as his knees gave out on him.

The far South near the northern borderlands was known to have a labyrinth of thick forest and marshlands, a tribe of savages  and the home of dangerous beast that wet nurses tell children at night. There’s no way Estonia could have made it on her own, and worst, with a child. It was impossible just like this task was. 

Law bit his lips, as he calmed himself. He stared at the other letter that bared the King’s royal mark of a one headed dragon stamped in a red wax. He quickly gathered the king’s letters and hid it under his black and white robes. He walked towards the door, readily would announce the king’s death. 

He opened the door and closed it behind him. He was greeted with priests, knights, politicians and even maids, waiting for his word. Hoping that even him could have saved the King’s life. 

He swallowed, hard and spoke, 

“The king has passed away.” 

\----

“You’re insane.” His only tolerable noble born friend, Penguin Snow spoke as he crossed his arms into his chest and guarded the door. His delicate pale face was a contrast from his tanned complexion, was partially hidden in his black scarf that wrapped around his neck. He wore his usual and peasant like clothes consisting of loose white long sleeves, black sleeveless vest, tight black leather pants and brown leather boots. The only eye catching appearance Penguin truly had was his long shoulder length silver hair, his one of a kind silver eyes and a rapier sword with intricate decoration and embroidery with his family mark of a snowflake. 

“I have to do it.” Law replied, as he walk frantically around his home, taking what he needed to survive the journey. He wore a white long sleeves, black pants, traveler’s boots and black feathered hood coat to keep himself warm at night. He tightened his belt buckle that goes around his torso and slings his sword on his back. It’s long, unusual appearance always gives him away and might cause him trouble as he is trying to impose, he’s a low born doctor. He finally clasped the black cape around himself and almost ready for the trip but Penguin guarded the door, sternly. 

Law glared at him, despite knowing he owes his best friend a proper explanation. 

“You’re not going out the kingdome alone, Law You can’t defend yourself.” Penguin said, as his fingers touched the handle of his rapier. Penguin knew him too well. 

“I can defend myself.” Law defended. He took his bag of supplies and slung it on his swords like a sack of potatoes. The weight didn’t bother him for a bit. 

“You took an oath as a cleric to cure the sick and not take a life. Someone with your skill set belongs in the castle.” 

“The oath could go fuck itself. I’m talking bout the greater good here.” 

“You’re out of practice with your swords.” 

“I used to be one of the best out there. I’m still the best there is.” 

“You’re going to be alone. ” 

“I’m always alone.” 

“You’re going to die.” 

“It’s worth the try.” 

“Can I come?” 

“No.” 

Penguin frowned. “And why is that?” 

“You’re the only heir of your family, Penguin-ya. Your grandfather is already old and if he hears, I stole his precious grandson. Who’s head would he want in a platter, hm?”  Law spoke, his golden eyes flared in anger. 

“Yours.” Penguin replied, fearlessly. “And look at the fucks I don’t give.” 

“That’s not how a noble should speak, Penguin-ya.” Law scolded as he stood still, looking down on penguin’s short height. “It’s my fault partially.” 

“So, what?” Penguin smirked, arrogantly at him. ‘I can give you financial support..” 

Law flinched, as he bit his lips. 

“I can help on your journey, Law. Just let me help you out. Shachi can handle grandfather for a while. I need to get out of this bloody land and travel the world.” 

Law sighed, obviously giving up. He could never say no to the shorter man. “Fine. But guard this secret with your life and spoke to nobody but me about this. Not even, Shachi. Not a word. “

Penguin nodded. 

“The king has a son.” 

Law watched as Penguin’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open. His composure fell as he staggered backwards, holding into the door for support. Of course, Penguin would react that way. He was a noble born and fairly exposed to politics behind the crown. 

“Y-you’re kidding, right?” Penguin stuttered. “He was loyal to his wives despite not able to bare him a child.”

Law shook his head. 

“I am fully aware the kingdom will be soon thrown into war because the lack of heir but our king himself had an affair. Law, do you know what will happen if any noble would get a word about this?” Penguin stated, anxiously. 

Law nodded. “They’ll find him in all means even burning the whole forest for his head rather facing the warhead on.” 

“Law, I don’t think you’ve understand this deep enough.” Penguin uttered, in despair. “If you do find this illegitimate child of his. You don’t know what the other nobles will do to him. Or worst, to you, Law.”

‘So what?  The nobles can’t do shit anything once he is seated.’ 

Penguin shook his head. “I do hope it’s that simple, Law.’ 

Law simply hummed. 

‘So. does this means i can come with you, officially now?”

Law glared at penguin, hard. “Don’t come back  haunting me when you die.”

* * *

Law cursed. He shouldn’t be speaking such crude words, being a cleric and all that crap. 

He cursed again, as he tripped and rolled his way down the low hill. Penguin almost hit him on his way down skidding. The white haired noble pulled him up, harshly and practically dragged him of his feet. 

“Fuck! Fuck! Get up!” Penguin yelled at him, as they reached at the end of the hill and ran fast towards the tree line. 

“Why the fuck are we running there!” Law screamed back, getting himself together and held his sword tightly in his hand, running for his dear winched life.  

“Do you have any better suggestions, genius!???” Penguin snapped back and screamed as he was running out of breath.  

“I thought they were bloody extinct!” Law said, as a shadow of a legendary being loomed darkly over them, firing it’s deadly fire towards their direction. 

  
  


**N/A: :D:D**

  
  
  



End file.
